Sketching a smile
by Ash Dys
Summary: Un chat qui passe ; le vent, claquant sourdement contre les volets débraillés ; des piétons, des badauds, des gens, des têtes, des visages, des silhouettes ; puis rien. Plus rien. / OS se déroulant après les évènements de l'île Tenrou.


**Author's Note : **Un petit One Shot sur Reedus, et l'arc Sept Ans Plus Tard après les évènement de l'île Tenrou.

Rien de bien folichon mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

musique conseillée : Perfect Day - Lou Reed

Sketching a smile

Un chat qui passe ; le vent, claquant sourdement contre les volets débraillés ; des piétons, des badauds, des gens, des têtes, des visages, des silhouettes ; puis rien. Plus rien.

Rien… seulement les doigts noirs, écorchés vifs contre la page, contre la feuille, noircie de fusain et laissant transparaître un instant de son quotidien.

Rien… seulement les yeux fatigués, cernés, violacés, qui ne distinguent plus rien clairement. Le flou noie la réalité.

Une bouteille tinte sur le côté, roule sur le sol et atterrit sur une bouche d'égout, charriant une odeur pestilentielle s'évanouissant à dix mètres à la ronde.

_ Il _est assis au milieu des immondices, des tables fracassées, chaises renversées, bouteilles d'alcool vidées par les ivrognes sommeillant à même le sol.

_Il _reste imperturbable. La main suspendue à deux traits : la commissure des lèvres se plieet se tord en un rictus affreux.

_Il _passe une main lascive dans sa masse bouclée de cheveux roux ; _il _pense qu'il devrait les couper depuis le temps… mais il ne peut concevoir de se mouvoir de sa chaise et de son chevalet tandis que le monde semble avancer sans lui.

_Struck in the past._

_ Il _en a assez, ne comptant plus les nuits sans sommeil et les jours sans lumière. Son monde devient grisaille, son regard s'évade au loin… dans ses souvenirs.

Mais _il _a peur d'oublier… Oublier la couleur exacte des yeux de ses amis, chaque trait de chaque visage, l'indigo et la chevelure dansante de Wendy, la silhouette pulpeuse de Lucy, le regard sévère d'Erza… _il _a peur d'oublier l'amitié, ce qu'_ils _partageaient, ce qu'_ils _lui apportaient. L'entrain, la vie, l'espoir, l'entraide.

Depuis sept ans, _il _regarde les autres se morfondre autour de lui et se dit qu'il est tout pareil. _Il _ne voit plus de sourire, _il _ne parvient plus à peindre_ leur sourire_.

Ses yeux scannent la pièce méthodiquement : Wakaba et Macao semblent pour morts, ivres, à noyer leur mélancolie jours et nuits. Chaque heure, _il _observe Max, au bar, lever les yeux vers l'horloge écaillée de la guilde.

Et chaque heure, il se dit qu'_ils _se perdent un peu plus.

_Il _s'est enfermé dans son mutisme alors que tout, autour de lui, s'écroule d'une lenteur aberrante. _Il _a perdu la couleur, petit à petit, et se raccroche aux formes qui lui paraissent inexactes elles aussi, petit à petit.

La courbe de l'arcade de Gray ne va pas. Ne va plus. Les jambes fluides et galbées de Juvia paraissent atrophiées, tordues. Le rose des cheveux de Natsu a tourné à un gris morne et terne. _Il _oublie, indéniablement. Et _il _en a peur. _Il _a peur jusqu'à l'os, d'assister à la déchéance tacite de ce qui était autrefois son paradis, de ceux qui étaient autrefois ses amis.

Alors le soir, _il _pleure, silencieusement, les larmes perlant sur ses joues larges et creuses. Vissé devant son chevalet, _il _s'est perdu lui-même, il ne se voit plus, ne voit plus rien. Plus rien comme avant. Plus rien tout court.

_Il _prie, à personne, pour personne, pas même pour lui.

_Il _prie, sans savoir qu'il prie, sans savoir pourquoi il prie.

_Sa _plainte s'efface dans le quotidien, il l'oublie, mais elle reste ancrée dans un coin de son cœur.

Son cœur qui rétrécit au fur et à mesure que sa tristesse grandit.

_Il _a froid ; Kinana lui apporte un bol de pâtes qu'il engloutit en une bouchée. Même la nourriture ne peut combler la tristesse de l'_oubli_.

_Il _le lui fait remarquer, elle répond que c'est faux, elle le contredit, se fâche, mais au fond, elle sait qu'il a raison, alors elle s'en va doucement, la tête entre ses mains à se persuader qu'il a tort. _Ils _ne reviendront pas ; _eux _qui constituaient leur joie, leur bonne humeur. Ils se sont embourbés face à leurs souvenirs, face à la mélancolie et le désespoir croissant.

Depuis sept ans, depuis l'île _Tenrou_, les évènements qui leur ont fait perdre contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Depuis sept ans, sept ans de silence, sept ans de deuil, sept ans de perdition, _il _n'a achevé aucune toile. Mais, au fond de son tiroir, _il _garde un cliché précieusement. Un cliché de leur départ, des profusions de joie et de bonheur qu'il n'a pas eu occasion de voir depuis.

x

C'était un matin qui avait assez mal débuté qui avait ranimé la flamme dans l'esprit des fées. _Twilight Ogre _avait de nouveau fait des siennes sous prétexte de la dette accumulée progressivement et de leur impossibilité à effacer celle-ci. Ils les avaient malmenés, humiliés, mais personne n'avait été en mesure d'intervenir. _Ils _étaient partis avec la force, l'honneur, et la superbe de la guilde.

_Il _s'était tassé dans un coin, la tête baissée, courbant l'échine comme tous les autres, les autres qui se faisaient violence pour ne pas se battre avec ces nouveaux mages de Magnolia, arrogants et cruels.

_Il _avait fini par laisser échapper son carnet à croquis, comportant tous les dessins qu'_il _chérissait : les esquisses de la guilde, sept ans auparavant.

Et _il _avait pleuré ; non pas seul cette fois, mais avec ses camarades de guilde, avec Kinana, Macao, Wakaba, Max, Jet, Droy et tous les autres. Ils avaient pleuré tout leur soûl.

Puis _Blue Pegasus _était arrivé, ils leur avaient expliqué que l'île Tenrou avait été localisée, qu'_ils _étaient forcément encore sur l'île. Et tout s'était enchaîné très vite, très très vite ; _il _n'avait eu le temps que de poser un pinceau sur sa nouvelle toile qu'_ils _étaient revenus, dans un boucan semblable à celui dans lequel _ils_ étaient partis ; _ils _étaient revenus, inchangés, et avaient ramené une bouffée de joie au sein de la guilde.

Et _il _ne s'était plus senti aussi seul ; personne ne se sentait aussi seul. _Il _avait repris confiance, repris goût aux choses qu'_il _avait oublié. Les couleurs lui étaient revenues, l'onyx des pupilles de Gray, le rouge sanglant de la chevelure de Titania ; les formes aussi, la courbe de la nuque de Mirajane, les épaules largement musclées de Luxus…

_Il _avait l'impression de voir à nouveau, de revenir à ses sens, que le brouillard et la grisaille s'étaient estompés pour laisser passer la bonne humeur solaire à laquelle ils étaient autrefois habitués.

Et pour la première fois, en sept ans, il réussit à esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire à la fois sur la feuille de papier et sur son visage amaigri.


End file.
